


Little Tommy’s Chaotic Lifetime

by Hello_Satan69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Innit, Cg Philza, Cg Technoblade, Cg Wilbur, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Little Tommyinnit, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Satan69/pseuds/Hello_Satan69
Summary: LITTLE TOMMY CHAOTIC ONE SHOUT YEAHHHHHHHHH YOU GOTTA READ TO FIND OUT BVHCHGBHUBBUGVUYGVUHFCYFCCHFVUGVUYIBHJIBBHHISNSJJSHUSHKBCIFHCTIBTIYXM
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 211





	1. REQUESTSSSSS AND INDEX

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GIME REQUEST BITCH  
Rules 

1\. No smut none at all only fluff and angst 

2\. No romantic relationship only platonic.

3\. Noting sexual in any way.

4\. Their can be other littles too but Tommy has to be the main one.

5\. Different aus are okay same with different time lines.

6\. No reader, OCs, or anything like that aloud,

‘Request’/how I want the request to be like/

Cg/caregiver/:

Little/s/: Tommy /& in theirs someone else/

Little age:

Warnings/if their is any that could trigger someone/:

Plot:

Index  
Tommy you can take a break

It’s okay we know 1/2


	2. Tommy you can take a brake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Can I request one where he’s been working really hard and refuses to regress /even though he clearly needs it/ and starts to slip involuntary’ request from -r4il_me_kuvira.  
> Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.  
> Cg: Techno N Phil  
> Little: Tommy  
> Waring: Curse words.  
> Little Age: uh I would say like 4-5 idk.  
> Also little Tommy in this one shot when his little talks in 3rd pov or sum like that cuz I find that adorable. And since some little actually do that.

“Tommy you know you can slip right? We won’t judge you” Phil says Tommy just nod being busy with editing a video. “Tommy don’t you wanna regress you haven’t done that in a while you’ve just been working” Phil speaks “I know Phil I’m busy tho” Tom mutters I then hear a ding that means someone joined the called. “Halloooo” Techno greets “Hey Techno” Tommy greets back back “Hey Techno” Phil said. “So what chu nerds doing” “I’m just trying to get someone to slip since they’ve just been sitting on a chair working for the whole week so far” Phil informed Techno.

”That’s not true I haven’t just been sitting on my chair working” The little one grunted. “Are you sure child” Techno says “Yes I’m very sure now stop bothering me I gotta finish editing this video.” “Tommy come one you can edit it later don’t you wanna regress and color?” Phil says trying to coax Tommy into head space. Even tho the idea of regressing and coloring was nice he said no and that he needed to finish the editing. “You don’t want to play Henry I bet he misses Tom-Tom and his adorable laughter” Techno says softly trying to help Phil with getting Tommy to slip. Tommy thought about for a bit before he said “Nwot feellin small stwop it.”

Phil and Techno smirk even tho they can’t see each other since they don’t have their cameras on or are in the same house. “Are you sure little one? Cause I think Little Tommy wants to come out and play with Henry and Tub /hehe tub Tubbo/don’t you think Techno?” Tommy stares at discord for a bit “Yeah I agree Henry and Tub probably miss Tom-Tom since he hasn’t been little for a while” Tommy stops and runs to get Eli & Henry so they don’t feel lonely or miss him. “Tommy? You their? Phil asks.   
  
Tommy nods even tho they cant see him and than says “Ywwes Tom-Tom here Pwil.” “Oh is someone little? Is Tom-Tom here” Phil ask even tho he already knows the answer. “Yweah Tom-Tom here Tub and Henry are also here!!” “Really? Aw I wish I could see them..” Phil says Tom-Tom then turns on his camera so Phil & techno can see them. “Aw theirs our sweet little boy” Phil says Tommy blushes at that. “Hey doesn’t Tom-Tom wanna change into some comfy little boys clothes I bet he doesn’t want to be in itchy big boys clothes hm?” Techno says tom-Tom agrees and goes get some little clothes and ask them what to wear. “Tom-Tom can’t chwose between twis two” He says holding up two out fits one being overalls and a yellow sweat shirt that he probably stole from Wilbur the other one was a blue sweater /that way 3x times his size may I say/ shorts and long socks.

/Idk what their called but they go to your thigh and are very cute I want to wear some also their not thigh highs we aren’t sexualizing him in anyway way I just wanted to say that so people don’t think I’m sexualizing him in anyway/ 

“Hm I bet you’ll look cute /platonic/ in the overalls and yellow sweater” Phil says with Techno agreeing with him. “Oki Tom-Tom to change now” he says turning off his camera. “So what are we gonna do with little Tommy?” Techno asks “We’ll just take care of him he doesn’t seem to be to young” “yeah Alright.”

“Tada Tom-Tom is done changing” Tommy says turning on his camera and doing a twirl. Phil of coursed took a bunch of pictures and sended them to The group chat that just has Techno, Phil, & Wil. “Aw such a cute angel” /TOTALLY SUCH AN ANGEL lmao/ Techno says . “Tom-Tom says Twank y Techi” “No problem bubba.” “So Tom-Tom wanna play Minecraft?” Phil asks knowing the answer “Tom-Tom wants to play Minecraft he wants to see the animals that go ‘moo moo’ and ‘buzz buzz’ like Henry and Tub” he says Techno and Phil nod.

/also all of them turned on their camera/

“Look bubba look what I found” Phil says leading a cow to where Techno and Tommy are. “IT THE MOO MO ANIMAL LIKE HENRY” Tommy yells being very exited. “Tommy remember inside voices” Techno says “Oh Tom-Tom sowwy Techi” “It’s okay Tommy just remember. Now come on we gotta name the ‘moo moo’” Phil says. “Oooo Tom-Tom wants to it.... Bob!” Tommy says keeping his inside voice. “That’s a great name come on let’s go get a name tag-... oh Will is calling me” “Wilby callin? Tom-Tom wanna talk to Wilby” “Yeah his calling here we can talk to wilby.”

”Hey Tom-Tom” says Wilbur waving at Tommy “Tom-Tom and Henry say hi wilby” Tommy says “Well tell Henry I said hi Tommy” Tommy does that it was pretty cute. “So Tom-Tom is Tub still mad at Wilby?” Techno ask. “What no way Tub still can’t be mad at me.. right Tommy?” Wilbur ask while Phil just giggles in back ground. “Uh” Tom-Tom than wishers into Tub ears and ask them about it. “Tub told Tom-Tom tat their still mad at you Wilby” “ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHAT DO I NEED TO DO I SAID SORRY A MILLION TIMES I EVEN BOUGTH THEM CLOTHES AND CADY” /that Tommy ate but no one needs to know that hehe/ Wilbur yells everyone just laughs.


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Okay I just wanted to say this to clear some of my anxiety. We are not sexualizing Tommy in any of this Little Space /age regression/ is a coping mechanism. He doesn’t actually do this in real life and if he does it doesn’t matter. We aren’t sexualizing hm in ANYWAY if you think I’m sexualizing him I’m not I’ll feel disgusting if I do. Also I don’t write or support p*do shit I don’t write that stuff so anyway of the grow ups aren’t sexualizing Tommy either their just complementing him and taking care of him okay?


	4. It’s okay we know.1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Can I request some Cg Phil, Cg Wilbur, and Cg Techno? Maybe Tommy slips deep into head space with the boys and gets very little. But Tommy never told them about him being a regressor so he panics, but the boys know about it because they thought Tommy could be a regressor so they bought him loads of little stuff so the could use it when he finally tells them? Fluff ensues. And god I feel like a stalker for finding this so fast’- pisces_prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caregivers: Phil, Wilbur, and Techno  
> Little: Tommy  
> Little age: 1-3  
> Warnings: Curse words.  
> In this POV Tommy talks normally and techno is taller and Phil is strong that’s all I’m saying  
> Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

“TOMMY YOU LITTLE SHIT” Technoblade yells at a certain little. Now you maybe asking what did the certain little named Tommy do well let’s just say don’t wake up Technoblade with cold ass water. So Tommy runs into the kitchen where Phil and Wilbur are siting.“Ahh shit Philllll hide meee” Tommy says hiding behind Phil while Wilbur just laughs. “Phil, Wilbur good morning do you know where Tommy is?” Techno ask them “Good morning Techno and no I don’t” Wilbur says giggling a bit Techno looks a hit suspicious. “Good morning Techno and sorry I don’t know where Tommy is” Phil says even tho you could hear Tommy’s giggles behind him.   
  
“Suureeee Phil.” Techno mutters before walking behind Phil to see Tommy hiding. “He-ll-o Techno” Tommy says shyly waving a bit “Hi Tommy now can you tell me why you decided TO POUR FREEZING COLD WATER TO WAKE ME UP” techno ask pretty loudly. “Um well.. Wilbur said to do it” Tommy mutters. “WHAT NO I DIDNT STOP LYING YOU LITTLE GREMLIN CHILD” Wilbur states “I mean I saw Wilbur tell Tommy to go wake you up while giving him a bucket of cold water” Phil mutter. “PHIL HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME” Wilbur yells dramatically “Don’t come at me I just wanted to have a peaceful morning” Phil says. “Wilbur you better start running I’m only giving you 5 seconds.” “I ALREADY STARTED RUNNING” “1...2...345.”   
  


Tommy and Phil are just laughing at the chaos their found family make. “Ah this idiots..” Phil laughs a bit before continuing “So Tommy what do you want eat?” He looks back at Tommy since he didn’t answer him “Tommy? Mate?” He looks back at Tommy and see that his having a panic attack. He stands up from where he was siting in the kitchen and bends down to where Tommy is so he can see him.

“Hey Toms can you look up at me” Phil ask softly Tommy nods. When Phil sees his face it softens. “Hey Mate can you copy my breathing” Tommy shakes his head “Hey no I think you can I mean you haven’t even tried come here can I touch you?” Tommy nods Phil than pulls Tommy into his lap Tommy’s head on Phil chests. “Now common you can do it just copy me breathing Tommy” Tommy does as told even tho he struggled a bit at the start. “Good boy. Can you tell me what happen or do you just wanna sit like this for a while” Tommy takes a big breath before saying. “I-Im sowwy Phwil i just couldn't hwelp bwut slip I was to exited and I haven’t slip in a while oh god I just told you I’m sowy please don’t leave me don’t tell Wilbur or Techno I promised it isn’t anything sexual please Phil-.“

“Hey it’s fine Tommy I don’t think it’s weird and I know for sure Wilbur or Techno don’t think it’s weird.” Phil assures him. “Rweally” “Yeah really Tommy actually we thought you might be a regressor so we bought you a bunch of little stuff.. I can get them if you want?” “Ywes please” “Okay can you get off my lap so I can get them Tommy” Tommy looks at Phils eyes not wanting to get off his lap. “I mean you don’t have to let me just call Wilbur and Techno so they can get them” Phil says Tommy just nods and lays with Phil’s green shirt. “You called us Phil?” Techno ask “Yeah can you go get the stuff we bought for Tommy” Phil ask they both look at Phil shock than at Tommy and say yes.

”Hey Tommy how old do you feel?” Phil asks. Tommy just holds up 2 fingers “Ah so we got a really little boy hm” Tommy just giggles and nods. “Aw is the little one feeling giggly hm?” Techno ask coming up with 4 bags in hand and Wilbur with 2 other bags. Tommy just nods not feeling verbal. “That’s good we don’t want a fussy little” Phil says giving Tommy his hand so he can play with it.   
  
“So Tommy want to see what we got you” Wilbur ask. “Ywes please” little Tommy says “Someone has good manners. And since you asked so nicely you can choose which one you open first” Wil says. “Rweally” Tommy ask with excitement in his eyes “Of course bubba now come on witch bag” Techno asks. “Hmm that one” Tommy says as he points at the one in the farthest left “Okat here you go bubba” Techno says as he gives Phil the bag so that he can give it to Tommy.

”Here baby boy look at what you got” Phil says giving Tommy the bag so he can look thru it. Tommy holds the bag and pulls out a yellow blanket with little cows and bees on it “It has the ‘moo moo’ and ‘bzz bzz’ animals on it” Tommy says with amazement. They probably just damn died at that moment from the adorableness little Tommy is. They couldn’t help but coo at the sight. “Yeah Bubba it’s the animals that go ‘Moo moo’ and ‘Bzz Bzz’ theirs more thing in their tho Toms” Will says since Tommy got distracted with the softness of the blanket.

”Rweally” “Yeah baby boy look in their.”

after that cuz we ain’t gonna write that. It would take a long time. Jsut know this they bought him a lot of stuff.

“Now bubba do you wanna change into some cute comfy clothes” Wil asked. “Ywes please” “Alright choose some clothes and go change bubba” “Oki.” Tommy grabs some clothes and runs off to go change.

”He’s such a cute little” Wilbur coos “Yeah he really is” Phil says agreeing “Hate to admit but the kid is a very cute little” Techno says in his monotone voice. “Aw is techno getting soft” Wilbur tease “Shut up Wilbur I will chase you again-“

“Philll can ywou help me I got stuck” Tommy yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit had a fucking crisis cause I couldn’t figure out how to spelll a word and none of my friends could figure it out later. Ahhhhhh. Also sorry but ima make this into two parts so teh sbi can play with Tommy at the end. I just wanted to post today so I posted it like this.


	5. A/N

Sorry for not updating I’ve been busy and sad. Anyway your gonna learn something’s about me and ideas I have for little Innits chaotic little life.

Learn some things about me:)  
Name: 7  
Pronouns: He/It  
Fav color: Black and like a light greenish blue  
Fav song: Mr.LoverMan  
——————-  
Ideas

Little Tommy Cg: Ranboob

Little Tommy and Little Ranboob Cg: /Kinda/ Tubbo and Awesome dude

Little Tommy and maybe Sapnap Cg: Dadboyhalo 

Little Innit Cg: Eret 

——————

Yes I’m weird yes this is all platonic:) 

And I’ll get all of your request done some day.


	6. Little Tommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cg: Sam:)  
> Little: Tommy  
> Little age: 4-6  
> Warnings: cures words  
> ‘Tommy slipped so he went to Sam and Sam didn’t know he regresses so he kinda panics but then figures it out and takes care of mentally 5 year old Tommy.”  
> That’s technically the summary.

“Sammmm” Tommy calls out for him in... a childishly voice. “Yes Tommy” calls back Sam not noticing Tommy’s voice change..? “Where are you?” “I’m in the kitchen..Do you need something” Sam asks cooking some soup, Tommy then walks in wearing his usual red n white T-shirt plus cargo shorts. “SAMMMMMMYYY I MISSED YOU” Tommy yells out while running /technically wobbling/ his way over to Sam. Tommy than goes and hugs Sam making the older boy look at him in shock before hugging him back. “Why did you miss me Tom we saw each other on the prime path remember?” “I knowwwwww but that felt like 10,000 hours agoooo” Sam chuckles at the youngers boy reply.  
“Okay, okay enough jokes why are you acting like this- like not in a rood way- like I personally like this side of you. But-” “Your silly Sammy. Idk what you mean” Tommy stares at Sam weirdly. “I mean why are you acting childish” “Cuz I’m little dum dum now come on I wanna go cuddle” says the little while grabbing Sams hand and /trying/ to pull the taller boy to the living room. “What- Tommy wait what do you mean by little” ask Sam putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Hmph o guess I can explain it. Bigger Tommy gets to much stress so he regresses to a younger age to cope with the stress” Sam lets out a little oh “So is that why your acting like a 5 year old” Tom- well little Tommy nods “Ah okay don’t get it fully but we’ll figure it out later but for now let’s go have fun bud.”  
“YAYYYY finally now let’s go I wanna go cuddle and play.” “Wait Tommy how old are you?” Sam ask the regress boy Tommy thinks for a second before saying 6 so Sam was only off by one year. “Okay good. Know do you have any stuff you can may use while little” “I only have Clementine everything else either got blown up or forgotten somewhere” the little says sadly “Aw I’m sorry bubba come here. I’ll get you some things for when you feel little, baby.” “Thank you Sammy” “No problem bubba. Now come on let’s go cuddle” Sam says picking up the regress boy and walking to the living room. “Stay here bubba ima go get some blankets okay” “Yes sir” Tommy says with a salute giggling a bit.  
“Okay baby move over so we both can get comfy” Tommy does as told but when Sam finally sits down he quickly rushes to his side. “Aw clingy bubba” Tommy doesn’t reply just snuggles deeper into Sam.  
/Sam lays down with Tommy on top of him/  
“Hey bubba wanna watch something?” “Yes please” “Good manners baby now what do you wanna watch” “Can we watch Up pretty please” Tommy says with his best puppy eyes that Sam thinks he’ll never be able to say no to. “Of course bubba.”  
Did Tommy fell asleep half way thru the movie? Yes. Did Awesamdude also got to sleep when he noticed Tommy went to sleep? Also yes. Was it a cute sigh? Of course it was. Where they both comfy? 100% yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating and sorry for saying sorry so much. I’ve just been getting distracted and keep forgetting to save my progress when I write a chapter. Also some test came up so had to study for that tomorrow is my last day for testing tho so ye. Also my phone broke where it randomly doesn’t let me type or click the space bar so I’m sorry and I usually write on my phone so I’m sorry:/ Also I’m kinda getting obsessed with Awesamdad and Tommy so like yeahhhhhh don’t be surprised if some of my non requested chapter are Awesomedad and Tommy


End file.
